Friendship in Love
by Jaycee Cheng
Summary: Hope Estheim has an headache and was take cared by his friend girl Vanille. Although while the time has passed he then develop a feeling like his felling inlove with her.


**This is just another story requested by someone. I wanted to dedicate this for my sister-in-law. I hope you guys like it. I call this one: ''Friendship in love.''**

A few years since the Fall of Cocoon, Hope and Vanille lived as best friends since they were a kid. They were very close and they also were in the same class. The story began in 3 Af, New Bodhum.

At the school, Hope felt a little sick in the class, like his head is gonna busted wide open. Vanille, who sits next to hope noticed that something bad is going on inside Hope. She looked at him and tilt her head while looking at hope. ''Hope, are you okay?'' She says with a little laugh on her face. ''My head hurts.'' Hope said it with tired and painful feeling.

Vanille puts her hands on her both cheek. ''Oh my God. You have a headache?'' Vanille becomes worried, And immediately raised her hands. ''Miss Dia, you have a question?'' The teacher asked. ''No, sir, Hope's got a headache.'' She said with a loud-sad voice. ''Oh, then you must take him on the way to the nurse's office.'' ''Yes, I will.'' Then she grabbed Hope's wrist and ran out the homeroom. ''Hey, wait!'' Hope said. ''Come on, Hope! It will get worse in a minute.'' She looked at hope while running downstairs. Hope's really got a big headache.

Vanille knocks on the office front door while Hope behind her, puts his both hands on the side of his head to prevent the pain from getting worse. The nurse quickly let them inside and Hope passed out of pain. An hour later, Hope wakes up from the clinic bed and sees Vanille looking at him. ''You finally woke up, how's your head?'' Hope looked at her and said ''Aw! It's a little okay now…'' By that time it's already dismissal time of the school. The nurse said to Vanille to take care of Hope until his headache has gone away. ''Of course, that won't be a problem with me.'' She said with a smile on her face. Hope gasp and looks a little confused. ''Vanille, what are you…'' ''It's okay Hope, I will be the one to take care of you.'' Hope's eyes widened. ''What?...i..Okay.'' He said in shock.

Vanille talk to the teacher after class and asked permission for a 3 weeks off, regarding to take care of Hope with his serious condition. Hope was waiting outside the gate while he sees Vanille going out with the school's main door with the others students. She then approached Hope and puts her arm around his shoulder. ''Come on, Hope, I'll get you home.'' Then Hope disagrees. ''No, thank you Vanille, but..I can go home myself.'' Vanille gets worried and puts her two hands on Hope's both shoulders. ''Hope, you are my friend. You know that right? I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Hope. And it's my choice to take care of my friend.'' Hope gasp in shock and nodded his head down for a moment and then looks at Vanille's eyes. ''Thank you, Vanille.'' Then Vanille repeats putting her arm around Hope's shoulder and walked off from the school to Hope's home. In Hope's house, Vanille met with Hope's mother, Nora.

Vanille quickly shared the bad news about hope's condition. ''Miss, Hope's got a headache and..'' Hope felt his head in pain again and then passed out. A few hours later, Hope woke up on his bed and sees Vanille, standing and looking outside his window. She turns her head around and noticed Hope was awake. ''Hey, sleepyhead.'' She laughed. Hope still felt his head with a little ache. ''aw! Uh... What time is it?'' Vanille walks right at Hope. ''It's already 7:30 pm.'' Hope noticed that their was a bowl of water with a towel on them.

His eyes turned to Vanille's direction. ''Vanille…Thank you for taking care of me a lot. He said dramatically. Vanille glanced at him. ''Well, you know me..well…do you need anything Hope?'' ''Nothing at all.'' She chuckles and puts her hand on his forehead. ''Wow, you are really warm, Hope.'' Hope was sick and has a headache. After two weeks has passed. Hope's sickness halt and Hope feels a little better. Vanille then takes out Hope for an ice cream. ''Which flavor do you like Hope?'' Hope looks at the flavor menu. ''I don't know, why don't you pick for me?'' Vanille's smile faded and rolls her eyes into the menu.

Moments later Hope was sitting on the bench just outside the ice cream store, reading the Ct Tahir times magazine and was waiting for Vanille. ''What's taking her so long?'' Hope closed the magazine and placed it beside him and shut his eyes for a moment. Then..''Here's your ice cream.'' Hope quickly opened his eyes and sees the lovely cute girl, holding two ice creams. Vanille picked him a Strawberry flavor and takes it. Hope wondered to Vanille ''Why strawberry?'' Vanille answered ''Nothing, I just guess you like Strawberry.'' Hope nodded down. ''Right, thanks, Vanille.'' Then hope accidentally touched Vanille's hand on the bench. He still actually blushed his face and shivers.

Vanille stops licking her Ice Cream and looks at Hope. ''Did you just touched my hand, Hope?'' she questioned. Hope holds a nervous feeling inside his body and shivers more nervously. '' Vanille, I am..i am sorry, I didn't mean to.'' Then Vanille quickly forgives his apology ''It's okay. It's just a smacked touch.'' Hope said to his feelings. '_I really don't know why I am having this feeling inside me. That…I was felling in love with this girl'_ as he looks at the cute red headed girl licking her Ice Cream and smiled at Hope slowly. ''Let's go, Hope, the sky is getting dark.'' Hope was release from his thoughts. ''…uh what?'' She raised an eyebrow. ''I mean I should take you home, it's getting late'' Hope said. '' Oh, yes. Let's go, Vanille.'' They eat the cone and stands from the bench and walked off to Hope's home, leaving the Ct Tahir Times Magazine laying on the bench. When they made it to Hope's home front door, it seems that no one is answering. Hope then speaks ''I guess, no one's home'' Vanille looked at Hope. ''But who would cook dinner for you?'' Hope emptied his mind. ''I don't know.'' Vanille makes a pause and said. ''Do you want me to cook for you?'' Hope gulped and looks at her eyes. ''Well..Okay.'' After Vanille cooks him some nice fried chocobo chicken legs. Hope stands up from his seat table to reach some salt near Vanille. ''I'll just get some salt.'' Hope said. As Vanille turns around and she doesn't know Hope was near him. She slipped on Hope and they both fell down on the floor.

Hope fell on his back and grunts, while Vanille fell on top of him. Hope puts more blush on his face while looking at her. Vanille was in shock that he would hurt Hope like that and then she looks at his green eyes. ''Hope…'' She said with a soft voice. He replied ''Yes, Vanille?'' ''I fell on you.'' She said. ''I know.'' Hope puts his right hand on Vanille's left cheek and pulls her face closer to him. ''Hope? What are you—'' He kissed her momentarily. Her eyes widened big in shock, then…then she closed her eyes. She pulls her lips away from his and Hope said. ''Vanille….I love you.'' Vanille don't know what to answer.

''But you are my friend, Hope, I mean we can't-'' He cuts her words with a one passionate kiss. Vanille closed her eyes and puts her hand around his neck, while her other hand around Hope's silver locks and pulling his head closer. Hope flips Vanille over the floor and now Hope is on top of hers. She pulled his head and kissed him. Then Hope began kissing his neck and shared their love with one another that continues through the night. A week later, Hope and Vanille was walking to school while holding their hands as the sunrises in the distant.

The End

**SO THANKS FOR REQUESTING THIS STORY Ct Tahir. I stayed up all night trying to make this. So guys I hope you enjoyed the story. **


End file.
